Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: Songfic. Leafpool's thoughts after Sunrise Gathering.


**A/N: Song is "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. Don't really know when it takes place. Can cats sing? Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or characters. Am not Bonnie Tyler or Erin Hunter. Sorry.**

* * *

Leafpool padded through moonlight-dappled trees, heading to the WindClan border. She had to see Crowfeather, explain to him, tell him how she felt. She started singing as she quickened her pace, hoping he was there.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of the years have gone by  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_

Then she saw him, his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight, his dark gray pelt turning him to another shadow.

"Crowfeather!" she called. He spun around in shock, letting out a startled yowl as she crashed into him.

"What are you doing here, Leafpool?"

"I needed to see you! I've missed you." She buried her muzzle into his fur, ignoring the fact that he was looking uncomfortable.

_And I need you tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can make it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

Crowfeather pulled back and gazed at her, eyes full of pain. "Leafpool I had no idea you felt like this."

She purred and continued singing.

_I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

The dark gray WindClan warrior pressed closer to her, comforting her. "I'll always be there for you, Leafpool. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Leafpool looked at him, her amber eyes shining with love for him along with her hurt that he had hurt her by saying he didn't love her anymore and wanted nothing to do with their kits. She continued:

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a toal eclipse of the heart_

Crowfeather felt a sharp pain pierce his heart. She was rejecting him! He didn't want that; he didn't want to lose her. He had never stopped thinking about her, loving her. Even when he was with Nightcloud, he couldn't get his forbidden lover out of his head. When he fell asleep, she walked in his dreams. But he couldn't let his Clanmates know that. They hadn't completely forgiven him for wanting to run away with this beautiful light brown tabby so they could be together forever. Crowfeather snapped his attention back to Leafpool, inhaling her sweet scent. She was a warrior now, but she still smelled of herbs. His former mate was still meowing about how she felt, so he continued to listen to her.

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
And I need you tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can make it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart_

Leafpool stopped singing and leaned against Crowfeather. He stroked her back with his tail, softly, gently. She purred with contentment and tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes.

"I love you, Crowfeather," she whispered.

"I know." Changing the subject, he meowed, "You look tired. Haven't you been getting enough sleep lately?"

Leafpool shook her head. Her dreams had been plagued by this handsome WindClan warrior, including nightmares where Breezepelt and Nightcloud tried to kill her. In one such dream, she and Crowfeather had been sharing tongues, curled up together, when his mate and son had appeared.

"Traitor!" Nightcloud had spat at her mate, green eyes gleaming with anger. Breezepelt had let out a threatening growl, his amber eyes glowing with cold hatred.

"You ThunderClan cats really need to learn to control your emotions, you know," Breezepelt had snarled at the lovers. "Now you'll just have more kits who should never be born."

Leafpool shook her head to rid herself of the dream, then stopped. Was it her imagination, or were they close by?

"Crowfeather!" she hissed quietly.

He stiffened. "What is it?"

"I think Breezepelt and Nightcloud are close by."

Crowfeather opened his jaws to taste the air, but it was too late. They were a few tail-lengths away, and padding steadily closer.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Breezepelt sneered, amber eyes cold with hatred.

"It looks like a couple of traitors," Nightcloud growled, flexing her claws.

"Get away!" Leafpool spat, unsheathing her claws and fluffing up her neck fur. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, yes, I think it does," Breezepelt retorted. Nightcloud lifted her lip in the beginning of a snarl and nodded agreement. The black she-cat hissed, "No one, but _no one_ steals my mate and gets away with it!"

"In case you've forgotten, I was mates with him first! For StarClan's sake, I had his kits!"

Crowfeather was looking very uncomfortable at this reminder.

"Like that matters!" Breezepelt hissed. "It's time for you to pay."** [Reference _to Fading _Echoes prologue where Breezepelt is training with Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and Brokenstar and they remind him of why he is being trained them. He even states that he's going to eventually kill his father, Leafpool, and hisThunderClan kin. Spoiler if you haven't read _Fading Echoes._]**

Crowfeather and Leafpool bristled and backed away.

"I'm out of here," Leafpool whispered to him. "I'm heading back to camp."

"Good," Crowfeather whispered in reply. "I'd better go with them, or at least try to go back to camp unharmed."

Leafpool flicked him with her tail as she turned and started trotting back to the ThunderClan camp, while Crowfeather leaped the stream, landed among the two black cats, and raced to camp with them on his heels. (Luckily, they didn't catch him.)

* * *

**Well, there you go. Please R&R, and let me know how it is. Sorry if you think it sucks. (I kinda think it does.)**


End file.
